


Whiskey

by JulietaJuris



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietaJuris/pseuds/JulietaJuris
Summary: Faraday and Emma drink together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe where Faraday lives. Very short. I wanted to write something for them, and this happened.

When Bogue had gunned down her husband in the street, Emma never believed she could give her heart to another man. The pain, the period of grieving, the nights of mind numbing drinking -- it was a stain that she could never quite wash out of her mind. Emma bites her lower lip as she eyes the rugged man across from her. Joshua Faraday is loud, rude, and obnoxious -- everything Matthew Cullen never was. It seems almost impossible for a woman like herself to fall for a man like him.

But here she is in a bar, a bit too late, and three shots of whiskey into something she can't understand. He eyes her from across the table, taking their bottle of whiskey in hand. He's pouring two shots -- one for him, one for her. He takes the glass of brown liquid in between his fingers, eying it with a grin before slamming it back. Emma follows his lead and hits back her shot. The bitter liquid burns the back of her throat as she swallows. She sets the glass hard on the wooden table and eyes him.

“What you thinking about, princess?” his voice is slurred.

 _Nothing. Everything. You._ Emma bites back the answer she may regret later and reaches for the bottle. She pours herself another shot before sliding the bottle back over to Faraday with one push. He chuckles at her.

“I don't get you,” he says. “You’re here drinking with me, putting on this act that you can't even stand to be around me. You, me...we almost died last month. We fought and we lived. Sounds like we got more in common than you think.”

She half smiles as she scoffs. “We’re not the same.”

“Maybe,” he says. “But, I think you like me more than you care to admit, little lady.”

“You got some nerve, Farraday.”

He pours himself another shot of whiskey. His eyes look as if they're on fire. She can see his lust and desire behind his green eyes. One of these days, she's going to cave, but not today. Emma rises from where she sits. It's getting late and they're both too drunk.

“I'll be seeing you around,” Faraday says with a wink.

Emma ignores him as she makes her way to the door. She turns back to him and looks him dead in the eye. “‘Night Faraday.”

He chuckles again and says, “‘Night, Miss Emma.”

 


End file.
